The present invention relates to novel compounds of 4-[N-(3',4'-methylenedioxybenzylidene)aminomethyl]cyclohexane-1-carboxylic acid or pharmaceutically acceptable salt or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl ester thereof, a method for preparing thereof and a pharmaceutical composition comprising thereof.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel compound of 4-[N-(3',4'-methylenedioxybenzylidene)aminomethyl]-cyclohexane-1-carboxyli c acid or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or an C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl ester thereof. An another object of the invention is to provide a method for preparing the novel compound. Furthermore, still another object is to provide a pharmaceutical composition comprising a pharmaceutically effective amount of the novel compound an an active ingredient.